Ikuto's Girl, whether she liked it or not
by reylrit
Summary: Ikuto, the irresistable yet downright dangerous guy you'll ever meet, wants Amu for himself. Watch as he teases his way through Amu's fake and pathetic defenses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! does not belong to me, it belongs to Peach Pit.

-

-

Summary: Ikuto, the irresistable yet downright dangerous guy you'll ever meet, wants Amu for himself. Watch as he teases his way through Amu's fake and pathetic defenses.

For this story, Amu's age is 16 and Ikuto 19. Sorry but I didn't want to make Ikuto a paedophile.

-

-

**Ikuto's Girl, whether she liked it or not.**

-

-

She was different. The moment I saw her release her powers I knew instinctively that she was different. More than surprising me with her Character Transformation, she did something which no one had ever did before, capture my heart.

I never knew what this feeling was, never experienced it before. It made me have weird palpitations whenever I think of her. Amu, the subject of my thoughts, never knew the kind of effect she had on me. Instead of knowing the romantic feelings I have towards her, she probably thought that I was just some pervertic cosplaying cat guy who liked to tease others. Well, that's hardly avoidable, since I always couldn't resist doing all those stuff she called 'pervertic'. I was usually a guy with high control. Always, since young, I had taught myself self-control, resisting my selfish desires in order to make myself stonger. The strong doesn't give in to their own temptations, neither do I.

Here she is again, I wonder why is it that I keep bumping into her these days, or is it that my subconscious self chose to do just what I utterly despise of guys – stalking her. Well, in my case, it probably doesn't count much of stalking. Stalking, it's too big a word. I should say, there's nothing wrong with knowing what the object of your admiration is up to right? I mean, she can be pretty careless at times, like those times when I had to save her from the X Tamagos. What would she do without me around to save her in the nick of time?

She was wearing her usual outfit today, her school's unifrom worn with her own 'cool and spicey' style. Cool and spicey, I almost choked when I first heard people describing her using this phrase. Well, if being 'cool and spicey' is what she is when she's in front of others, then she definitely is being her true self in front of me, clumsy, shy and awkward, and extremely cute and delicious.

Oh did I just say that out loud? Luckily no one around me was noticing, everyone was happily engaging in their own lives, uncaring and oblivious to others around them. I wondered if Amu was just like them. No she was different, her love for others besides herself is so blatantly obvious. This girl, she gets too easily concerned with others too much. Like those people whose names she didn't even know, yet she had to go risk her own life to retrieve their X Tamagos. That, to me, is something which I'll never understand. Why bring so much trouble to yourself when you can just pretty well leave yourself out of it? But Amu being Amu, she wouldn't have such selfish thoughts. Being considerate to others is one of her traits. That's different, from me at least.

Definitely different, I thought as I trailed behind her on the streets. Apparently she was just walking around aimlessly like she does sometimes after school (not that I stalked her every day after school, just sometimes when I happened to be _free_). In front of me, she's none of that cool, detached girl that she presents to the rest of the world. In any case, she's the exact opposite. Oh she tries to be emotionless in front of me, acting like she didn't care much for me or my wellbeing, but I do know very well I have much of an influence over her and her feelings.

I remembered the times when I teased her mercilessly. I knew that she was just a minor, not old or mature enough for those 'adult' games which I used to play. By the way, in case you misunderstood, I am not a playboy, though I did have had the chances to have some 'innocent liaisons' with some girls of my age. They were all extremely forthright and direct in their advances and I was merely being polite, couldn't turn down an eager girl now could we? I am a perfect gentleman after all, well, for most of the times except when it comes to certain special people, such as Amu. Ah, I still remember the times when I couldn't resist letting myself leave without teasing her a bit first. The first time I teased her was when I bit her lightly on the ear. Her reaction had been typical of someone who hadn't been acquainted with romantic love at all. Well, all the better for me, since I'm sure I would have much fun teaching her about the many activities we can do together, once I get her to agree, that is.

Amu, as I said before, she is different. She has been wrapped in pure innocence all along. I've seen her house, her school, the friends and family that she has. They were all so different from what I've experienced myself while growing up. While my life has been shrouded in darkness for as long as I could possibly remember, I know that hers is definitely one that is the direct opposite of mine.

They say that light shuns the dark, that light instinctively runs away from the darkness upon its approach. If that is true, I wonder why hadn't she ran away from me yet. She is innocent, oh so innocent, and it scares me when I start to think that I could scare her away if I showed too much of my 'darker' side. Just in case you think that I'm a guy reeking of hormones, I'll have you know that Amu is the only girl who has ever made me feel these desires as strongly as what I'm feeling now.

Watching her from behind, I let my gaze trail up her backview. As usual, she walks with a particular gait, one that tells people, 'I have an attitude with a capital A'. Her legs are covered with the creamiest skin I've ever seen. I wonder if they would melt if I were to touch it, or better yet, lick it.

Stifling the amused chuckle that had risen when I thought of her reaction if I were to do such things to her, I picked up my pace. Time to have some innocent fun with my inexperienced, but oh so desirable little Amu.

-

Amu has been feeling strange since just now, right after she came out of school and was walking towards the streets. A strange feeling had been plaging her, as though someone was following her. She had whipped her head around fast to make sure she was just thinking foolish thoughts but then she thought she had caught a brief glance of Ikuto's dark blue hair.

Oh well, must be imagining things again. After all this isn't the first time when she was having Ikuto in her thoughts, whether she liked it or not. Something about him just screams 'Extreme danger, handle with care' but yet there is something about him which pulls her to him, like a moth being drawn to the fire. Somehow, she just couldn't not separate her thoughts from him. Inevitably, she'll find her thoughts floating to him for no apparent reason.

"That is certainly not good for you, stop thinking of him, would you?" Amu muttered to herself, knocking herself on her head as she did so.

"Now, talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity, _Amu_."

Amu turned around so quickly at the sound of _his _voice that she nearly snapped her neck. Rubbing her neck unconsciously, she eyed Ikuto warily, ignoring the sudden heightened beating of her heartbeat as well as the blush that is slowly creeping up to her cheeks.

Ikuto stood before her, his body posture showing that he's nonchalent as usual. Hands shoved into his pockets and back slightly bent forward to face her, it was almost as though he's leering at her.

"Now, what a lovely shade of colour you have there, _Amu_. I would love to see if it would grow even redder if I were to do this," Ikuto rolled out his words lazily, before he reached even closer to Amu and stole her virgin lips with his own.

-

-

Author's note: There! I couldn't stop myself from writing this, I just have to get it out before I lose my inspiration! I wonder if Ikuto is being too forward in his advances to Amu though, since he's usually very laidback in the anime. Tell me if you like it! Review, review and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach Pit.

-

-

**Ikuto's Girl, whether she liked it or not.**

-

-

Previously...

Ikuto stood before her, his body posture showing that he's nonchalent as usual. Hands shoved into his pockets and back slightly bent forward to face her, it was almost as though he's leering at her.

"Now, what a lovely shade of colour you have there, _Amu_. I would love to see if it would grow even redder if I were to do this," Ikuto rolled out his words lazily, before he reached even closer to Amu and stole her virgin lips with his own.

-

It couldn't be happening, Amu thought to herself. This couldn't be happening to her. A boy kissing her? In the middle of a busy street? And it had to be_ that_ Ikuto? If she could not feel the warmth from Ikuto's hand as he held her face gently, most likely she would have thought that this is just a dream, one that had Ikuto in it.

He tasted of herbs and spices, refreshing and bringing with it a mild sense of zing, Amu thought, as Ikuto used his tongue to prod pass her lips and was now using his tongue to caress hers slowly but certainly. Surprised at the intimate touch, Amu quickly pulled back by pushing herself away from Ikuto's chest. She stood before him, face flushed and panting a little due to the shock, her eyes gazing at Ikuto in a mixture of wariness and amazement.

I have just had my first kiss stolen! With... with someone, like him! Thought Amu, while _his_ taste still lingered on her lips. She touched her lips softly with her fingers and felt the slight swolleness there. It was everything she had expected with a first kiss, sweet and gentle. But it should have been done with someone who truly loves her and whom she loves back as well. Something like this, thought Amu, a kiss with me, was probably just one of the many that he already had with other girls. Damn, and it felt so... good, as though the only person he was thinking about at that time was me and just me alone. But as Amu gazed up at Ikuto shyly, a blush evident across her cheeks, she saw an unmistakable smirk there on his face, his eyes twinkling with amusement and something else.

There, who smirks at someone whom they've just kissed? Only those players who are not serious in the whole thing in the first place, thought Amu, as she made up her mind to quickly get away from where Ikuto was. She needed to clear her head first, and fast! She couldn't afford to be around with Ikuto any longer, it was making her have some weird sensations through her body, and she couldn't stand not knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

As she turned to leave, her dumbfounded Shugo Charas who had not yet gotten over the scene which they had just witnessed mutely following her, Amu felt her arm being grabbed.

"Now, leaving first without saying goodbye?" Ikuto spoke, his voice a deep baritone, yet Amu could still hear the underlying tease in his statement.

She whirled around, her eyes staring straight at him, as though issuing him a challenge.

"First, I have no obligation at all to say goodbye to you since it is unnecessary to be that polite to _you._ Secondly, you've just kissed me without asking for my permission, so why should I even bother to care about your wishes?" Amu huffed and folded her arms together to emphasise her point, her eyes glaring at him.

Ikuto seemed taken aback for a moment, but that lasted for only a split second, before that trademark smirk of his slid right back into place. He leaned forward and took a step in front towards Amu, all the while matching Amu's hard (albeit being quite forced) glare with his own cool gaze.

Amu, seeing that he had not been affected the rude words she just spat at him, could not believe that he was still trying to tease her even after she had clearly told him to 'back off'. Oh, how she wanted to just turn her back to him and run away, as quickly as she could, because any fool would be able to tell her that to escape if you encounter a situation which you had no orientation in, would be the best thing that anyone could have done.

But clearly, Amu was not the type of person to back down from a challenge, even if it means that the challenger was someone as unpredictable and dangerous as Ikuto. Still, deep down inside her, she knew that she liked the attention he was giving her. No one had ever made such efforts before to capture her attention. And though Amu suspect it was all child's play and daily entertainment for Ikuto to tease girls like that, she was still secretly glad that he had even bothered to do that to her.

"What are you thinking about, Amu?"

Ikuto's voice forced her out of her reverie and she lifted surprised eyes to his.

"Do you always space out like this? Even when you're facing a delicious model of the male specimen?" said Ikuto, his eyes twinkling as he rolled out his words teasingly.

Amu blushed, though her mind told her violently not to. Blushing at this time would only make her fall into his trap, would only make her seem weak in the face of his advances.

But, thought Amu as she looked at Ikuto, as in _really_ looked at him, he really was not too bad looking.

Ikuto was not wearing his usual uniform that day. In place of his usual uniform, was a set of casual clothes. Beneath that red checkered shirt was a plain black round-neck tee that showed off his tanned skin perfectly. His midnight blue hair was styled and complemented his bone structure and deep-set eyes that seemed to capture her in its depths of a bottomless pit.

"Like what you see, Amu?"

Startled at having been caught staring at him, Amu turned her head to her side, barely hiding a stammer.

"It's... it's not as though I think you're... you're handsome or anything. Just... just that you look a bit different to-today, that's all."

"Hmm, is that really so, Amu?" said him using that annoying tone again. "Then, I shall return the favour."

Ikuto held Amu's chin and gently turned it to face him. He rubbed Amu's cheek with the other hand, feeling its rapidly rising temperature.

"Amu, your warm face makes you entirely very _charming _as well. Not that I don't think you're not any other time of the day."

And with that, he leaned forward and hooked Amu's waist, bringing her closer to him, her face barely inches away from his.

Whispering into her ear and letting her feel his hot breath upon her, he said,

"If you'd like to continue this... exchange, further, why don't you meet me at the usual place tonight? Make sure you don't get caught sneaking out."

Giving her a last chaste peck on her lips, Ikuto released her and pulled back, his back facing her dumbfounded self as he sauntered away further and further into the crowd.

-

-

Author's Note: There, second chapter done! Do tell me what you think by writing reviews! Just a short one would do! Until the next chapter then!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit.

-

-

**Ikuto's girl, whether she liked it or not**

-

-

Previously...

"If you'd like to continue this... exchange, further, why don't you meet me at the usual place tonight? Make sure you don't get caught sneaking out."

Giving her a last chaste peck on her lips, Ikuto released her and pulled back, his back facing her dumbfounded self as he sauntered away further and further into the crowd.

-

Amu jumped onto her bed without even caring to change out of her uniform and pressed her face hard onto her pillow, letting out a muffled scream.

Damn that Ikuto! Damn him, damn him, damn him! (A/N: Sorry for the language here!) Amu screamed, punctuating each word with her fists upon her bed.

He made me look like such a fool! And I deserved to be called a fool for being such an idiot in front of him. Why can't I be in control of my actions when I'm in front of him?

Amu flipped on her bed so that her face faced upwards. Clapping her hands on both sides of her cheeks, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard not to remember how she was like such a speechless fool in fron of Ikuto when he said all those things to her. Thinking back on her meeting with him just now, she felt her cheeks flare up again. Mou! Why is she such an easily embarrassed girl?

Amu's shugo charas looked at her with interest. This was not the first time they had seen their owner like this after all. Usually after an encounter with Ikuto, Amu would be exactly like this, mulling over such _romantic_ issues.

"Nothing much to see already, everyone, let's just resume our sleep back in our eggs." Ran said lazily, suppressing a yawn.

"Yea, knowing our fickle-minded owner, she'll probably be going at it for a much longer time." said Miki.

"Hai, desu!" agreed Su, grinning widely.

The three shugo charas returned to their eggs and without as much as a 'goodnight' they left Amu alone lying on the bed, contemplating about the coming night, whether or not she should turn up at Ikuto's request. If she did, she probably would be falling under the spell Ikuto put on her again. But if she didn't, it would seem as though she was afraid of Ikuto, as though she wanted to keep her distance from him.

Well, that's not exactly true. Though Ikuto seemed like an unsolvable puzzle whom she could not decipher no matter how hard she tried, there was no denying the fact that she felt different around him. Whenever he was around, he seemed to hog all her attention. His voice, his words, his actions, they all seemed to draw her in, deeper and deeper into the pits of some kind of new feeling she couldn't explain. She did not dislike the elation that she felt whenever Ikuto was treating her like this, as though she was something precious to him. Even she could figure this much by herself, that she could not be anything precious to him. She had seen Ikuto with other girls before. If she had not seen the way he treated other girls as well, she would have thought that she was someone special to him. Judging from his words and actions, it seemed that he treated her like the only girl for him. But Amu knew better. Ikuto probably had plenty of other such 'contacts' like her as well, girls who were also drawn to him by the mysterious spell he cast on them.

Furthermore, she was new to such romantic love. Such new sensations which Ikuto had given her, she did not know how to reciprocate. The attention on her, the smouldering looks he constantly gave her, how was she supposed to react to? The more he focused his attention on her, the more she felt flustered and wary of his advances. Despite her conflicting feelings, Amu knew that she had never felt anything like this before. If it were all to end soon, she knew that she would be by herself again. Much as she hate to admit it, she would feel alone if Ikuto were to leave her by herself, just like that.

Amu fell asleep, exhausted by her endless thoughts about a certain Black Cat.

-

Somewhere else, standing on top of a building, Ikuto let himself be subdued by the cold night wind. Looking at the large clock on the clock tower opposite him, he noted the time, and seeing that it's near the hour for his meeting with Amu, he smirked a bit to himself.

He looked forward to the time when he would see Amu's flustered face again. Her blushing face, pink as the very colour of her hair, seemed to be constantly on his mind. He thought that she was such an interesting girl. It was clear what she wants. She wanted him. But yet, being inexperienced and still new to the game of love, she was unable to voice out her desires clearly. He was able to tell, just by looking into her bright eyes which reminded him of vibrant topaz gemstones, that she was afraid... and uncertain.

He could understand her basis for feeling afraid of him. He knew that she did not know what to make of whenever he tried to make a move on her. Yet he knew that her fear of him was not fully that felt by a prey to its predator. He could tell that her fear of him was tinged with excitement. Of course she would feel a certain extent of fear towards him. He had known her for a long time, since she was still a little kid, but he had only just recently started to initiate a change in their relationship. This change in attitude towards her must have confused her and caused her to move away from him subconsciously to prevent herself from stepping onto new, uncertain grounds.

She was maturing, no longer the same little schoolgirl as he had known before. And Ikuto had to admit that he was attracted to her. Her pink hair had made her stand out wherever she went. Since her nursery school days, she had always stood out. Not only because of her bright striking hair, but also because of her attitude. The facade of hers that she put up everytime because she was feeling nervous had made her seem cold and indifferent to every else instead. And Ikuto knew that it was because of this attitude of hers which made her seem unapprochable to others.

Having known her since she was a ten year old child, Ikuto had not been blind to the looks boys of her age sometimes gave her. He knew that she was oblivious to it, the overly exaggerated attention the boys gave her, the way they started to stumble over their words when she talked to them. He knew that her pretty looks had gotten her some unwanted male attention. But it was nothing she could not take care of by herself. She was a tough girl, that he had to admit, though he wanted more than anyone else to protect her. Though tough, she was still a girl after all, someone who needs some tender love from time to time, and who needs to stop pretending she was so tough everytime. He longed to be the support which she would be looking for whenever she felt she needed someone to rely on. When that happens, he would make sure that he would be there for her, at all costs.

Ikuto looked at the rapid darkening of the skies, while ignoring Yoru's constant blabbering about insignificant stuffs. His thoughts recently have been full of Amu. He doubt she knew, but he was already attracted to her through the years since they have known each other on that fateful day near the old construction site. There was something just different about her that made him want to know her more, and know her more he did.

The incident with him trying to steal her Humpty Lock had certainly captured his attention. And from then on, he had persistently tried to get closer to her. She was nothing like the girls he knew, and that fact alone is enough to make him try to get her to be friends with him. That's how they have known each other and from then on, everything was history. They had become fast friends, but well, to say that they are 'friends' is a big understatement. Their relationship is in fact more like that of acquaintances, with one trying to stay away from the other as much as possible, and with the other trying to get as close as possible. Her aloofness had not deterred him from constantly approaching her, but had made him want to get under her skin, to find out what exactly is she thinking under that indifferent expression of hers.

That had been six years ago, when she was ten and he thirteen. Things were different now. Amu was just discovering the human possibility of feeling attraction to the opposite gender and the boys her age were also starting to realise the possibility of Amu being a potential love interest due to her growing maturity and attractiveness. Well, Ikuto would make sure that this would not happen at all. He would make sure that Amu would fall in love with him hard and fast, before she even knew what she was getting into.

He saw that she was starting to feel nervous around him, that's a good sign considering the past when she would either ignore him or treat him like all the other people around her, which was like they were non-existent. Just a little bit more effort on his part to express his intention of courting her, and a little bit more effort on her part to allow herself to be swept away and the mission which he set out to do would then be accomplished. Ikuto could not contain his smile when he thought about that finally happening. Well, when it finally happened, he would then be able to claim Amu as his own and let others as well as herself know that she belonged to him and him alone.

Ikuto looked at the time again. The large minute hand striked closer to the appointed time. Time to get back to action, thought Ikuto, as he jumped off the top of the building, with excitement building in his heart at the thought of seeing Amu again. This had to be the most enjoyable mission he had ever undertaken.

-

Amu crept past her parents' room and seeing that the lights had remained off and that the door had not opened, breathed a sigh of relief. She slipped into her shoes and opened the door as silently as she could, fearing that the door hinges would squeak and betray her stealthy actions to the rest of the occupants in the house.

When she finally got to breathe in the clear, minty fresh air out in night time, Amu nearly did a little dance to celebrate her successful sneaking out of her house. She hated to do what Ikuto had told her to, but knowing about her parents' would be endless tirade about how she should be in bed early in time for school the next day (her mum) or about how she should not let boys get advantage of her (her dad), Amu thought that this was the best course to take indeed.

She had not known why she had chosen to do as Ikuto had said, meeting him this late in the night, with nobody to be likely around at the designated place. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about the things he might do to her. The kiss he had given her the previous time had become one of her most memorable memories. It was after all her first ever kiss with a boy. That first kiss was not what she had wholly expected, mainly due to the fact that it was given to her quite unexpectedly by Ikuto, someone whom in her wildest dreams would ever be interested in someone like her. She was cold and indifferent to most of the people around her, except for a few close friends such as Rima and her experience with boys was unlike those girls whom she had saw him flirting foolishly with in the past. She had only come into close contact with Tadesa and Kukai and these were the only boys she had let herself get close to. Oh she could get along with the rest of her schoolmates just fine, just that only these few friends of hers could allow her to be completely at ease. She did not have to put on her mask of aloofness around them and they had easily accepted her for who she was, which she had been most grateful for.

Amu had been so immersed in her thoughts that she had lost focus on the task at hand, which was to go and meet Ikuto. To think that she was so nervous about the coming meeting just now, how could she have let herself get carried away by her endless random thoughts? She was now in a crossroad of sorts, with almost identical houses all around her. Where on earth is this place?

After several more rounds of turns, Amu still could not decide which was the right direction to take. She was just about to turn around a corner again when Ikuto appeared in front of her as swiftly as a cat. Well, he had indeed chara changed after all.

"My, my. If it isn't our dear little Amu being lost on her way to a rendezvous with me!"

So much so for wanting to act all normal in front of him. His first remark had totally spoilt Amu's mood. To think she was actually looking forward to meeting Ikuto, despite that little feeling in her tummy, as though butterflies were flitting around inside of her. Can't Ikuto just stop teasing her already?

Most likely not, as Amu noted that Ikuto was looking at her again with that smouldering look of his. That gaze of his, she was always never able to decipher what he was thinking. His royal blue pools of eyes pulled her in, yet never once disclosed to her the thoughts of their bearer.

Ikuto looked at Amu, the girl whom he had decided to chase after. She was wrapped up from top to toe tonight, probably due to the harsh cold weather preceding the coming of winter. But still Ikuto could tell that she had put in effort in her appearance. Her tastefully chosen pink sweater with white narrow stripes as well as the maroon scarf she was wearing made her seem even more attractive to Ikuto, if it was even possible.

Ikuto started the ball rolling first.

"I've got some chow here, wanna grab a bite?"

That was so not what Amu was expecting. She had been bracing herself for some kind of cheeky remark by Ikuto thus being asked to eat with him was totally out of the many possible scenarios she had thought in her mind over and over again just now. Amu blushed, thinking that Ikuto might do something like what he did that day again. And she quickly shook her head to dispel that thought. Bad Amu, she thought to herself, what are you thinking of!

"You are so easy to read. I bet you're thinking some pervertic thoughts about me, right?" grinned Ikuto.

"How did you know!"

Oops, that is so not prepared. And just as expected from Ikuto, he was grinning like a cheshire cat again.

"Er... I mean... I wasn't thinking of you or anything... just that I was thinking of... of how hungry I am right now!" Amu grabbed the bag full of various random snacks from Ikuto none too gently after saying.

Ok, that was not such a good comeback as Amu had hoped for, but anything to divert the embarrassment, thought Amu she reached for the topmost bar of chocolate. Surprisingly, that was the brand of chocolate she liked the best.

Ikuto chuckled softly as he watched how Amu practically wolfed down the chunk of chocolate. He knew how much she liked these type of chocolate as he had already taken note of the things which Amu liked and disliked long ago since they were younger. He wouldn't admit this to anyone of course, since anyone would be taken aback at the kind of attention he was already showing her even while they were young. But, thought Ikuto, it was worthwhile, judging from the way Amu seemed to be enjoying her favourite snacks.

"Hmm, I didn't know you could eat so much. Watch it! You wouldn't want to gain some extra weight now would you?"

Amu stopped her chewing motion and turned to glare at Ikuto.

"Excuse me, if I'm not wrong, you're the one who offered these to me in the first place. And now you're laughing at me for eating it?"

Ikuto grinned. "Not exactly. Just wondering when would you stop giving your attention to those damned food and focus on me instead."

He had said it with such an unexpected sincerity quite unlike his usual jesting tone that Amu found herself looking at Ikuto, as in really _looking_ at him. Similarly he was holding his gaze with her, his eyes an unwavering mass of blue. The midnight blue pools seemed to harbour some sort of emotion which Amu couldn't quite place, as she found her body leaning forward, a though Ikuto had cast a spell over her which she couldn't quite get out of.

I'm glad to be the only one she has in those topaz eyes of hers, thought Ikuto as he saw how Amu seemed to be mesmerised with his unwavering gaze upon her. He gently leaned forward and placed a gentle peck on Amu's forehead before wrapping his arms around her, her head resting on his chest. Much as he would like to kiss Amu senseless, he knew that with Amu, a girl quite unlike the rest of the girls who were always fawning over him, he would have to take it slow. He wouldn't want her to misunderstand that he was just fooling around with her and not treating her as she ought to be treated, which was the most special girl he held in his heart.

-

-

Author's Reply to Reviews:

Sugar Minion: Yes, I try to be more descriptive for more Amuto goodness!

Kakashisasukelover1: I'll try to update whenever I can, you won't be left hanging for too long!

Emotionalwriter: Thanks, I'll do the best I can. =)

Sweettara10: Yes, I was thinking that my chapters are too short as well. I'll make it at least 4 pages long from now onwards. *grins

Misuki Sakura Uchiha: Yes there will be more making out, but I'm not going to go into the explicit details like other fanfic writers who write lemons. Never good at writing them in the first place. ^^

Squi-san: Yes, Amu did meet him, you think too much!

Let's get Cherry Pie!: Whoa this is the first time I got such an agitated response. Well I went to wiki just now and found out that the term to be used here is more of a 'hebehilia' rather than a 'paedophile', if one really wants to be specific about it. But then I read that the word 'paedophile' is used collaquially to refer broadly to minors in general, regardless of their level of physical development. So I suppose the word works in a situation like that of Ikuto's and Amu's. Anyway thanks for liking the Amuto moments, I'll definitely write more of it!

HoshikoEmiko: Of course, Amu is not going to make it easy for Ikuto either. *winks

And a Big Thank You to the rest of my reviewers as well:

4nime0ver

I wish anime guys were real

kawaii dine chan

angeline134

ihatesasuke

mangalvr

kags21

mittelan

bunny music

emmoria

kimmikala

aznprid3x3

muppiegurl

alice the dark angel

...

artgrrl

dawnoflight95

ikutokittie

engravedruby

NSDKRM

shanehxx

-

-

Author's Note: Ok, I probably made the characters a bit OOC. Amu was not all THAT indifferent to ALL people, and she was definitely nervous around Ikuto even when she was an eleven year old kid. Yea, I just twisted it a bit to suit my tastes. And if the dialogue seemed weird, please tell me, as I don't think I'm that good at writing dialogues between people. Lastly, please review! Whether you hated it or liked it I wanna hear from you! Until the next time, ja ne!


End file.
